Mi unica esperanza
by LucyFullbuster49
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia acaba de mudarse a la ciudad de magnolia, dejando atrás todo su pasado, para empezar una nueva vida. Comienza a trabajar como camarera, en un restaurante muy particular llamado Fairy Tail. Donde encuentra muchos amigos que la ayudaran a salir adelante con sus problemas. Establece una gran amistad con Gray Fullbuster, un cliente del lugar. ¿que pasara entre ellos?


**...Mi única esperanza...**

Trato de ocultar mis lagrimas, voy reprimiendo mis gritos, pero no se cuanto podrá soportar mi corazón. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que al fin se rompa...

Cuando decidí huir de mi casa algo en mi interior me dijo que el lugar a donde vaya cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

**Capitulo 1**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

POV Lucy

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, decidí mudarme a Magnolia, luego de haber escapado de mi padre y el idiota de mi esposo con el que me obligo a comprometerme. Según mi padre esa era la única forma de que nuestro nombre quedara grabado en la historia. Sinceramente lo odio me trata como un objeto y me usa para su conveniencia, al igual que mi ex – esposo, Sting. El me trataba como si fuera su esclava, se creía dueño de mi vida, detesto los hombres que son así. Sufrí tanto por su culpa, pensé que cuando me casara, sería el día más feliz de mi vida pero solo fue una entrada gratis a una prisión llena de dolor. P ero logre huir y no tengo la intención de volver. Ahora estoy buscando un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no mire lo que venía enfrente y me choque con un poste.

Kya! ... Hoy no es mi día - Exclame, entonces un muchacho de cabello y ojos negros, se acerco ayudarme.

¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto preocupado, extendiendo su brazo para poder pararme.

Si, solo venia un poco distraída. – Dije un poco sonrojada. Era un chico muy agradable, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre compartirse así. Casi todos los muchachos que he conocido son arrogantes, egocéntricos e hipócritas.

Gracias, por tu ayuda...

De nada, nos vemos. – Dijo el sonriéndome.

Adiós. .. – Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y cada uno siguió su camino.

POV Gray

No, puede ser son las 16:45. – Es mejor que me apure o llegare tarde, Ul otra vez me regañara. Comencé a ir más rápido, y me vi a una chica que había tenido un accidente con un poste, al parecer se choco con él o algo así. Así que decidí ayudarla. Parecía ser una chica muy amigable, su cabello era rubio y tenía unos ojos color chocolate. Luego de haberme despedido de ella me fije en la hora.

Hay no puede ser ya es tarde... ya es tarde. ¡Ul me va a matar! – Seguí mi camino corriendo sin parar hasta llegar al taller.

Por fin llegas. – Dijo Lyon. – Ul está furiosa, es tu tercera tardanza en la semana. Ella esta esperándote en la oficina, será mejor que te prepares para otros de sus sermones. – dijo en son de burla.

Ya sé, ahora voy. – Deje mis cosas y fui a la oficina. Toque la puerta.

Pasa. – dijo Ul, por el tono de su voz, no parecía estar enojada. Entre y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. - ¿Querías verme?

Si, siéntate... – Y se quedo callada.

Esto es malo, pensé. Dime lo que sea, que debo ser más responsable, que no siempre me vas a perdonar estas faltas, que me lo descontar as del sueldo, que se yo, no importa lo que sea pero por favor que di algo.

Esta vez no te daré sermones... – Dijo Ul seriamente.

Me despedirás. – Dije temiendo lo peor.

No... a partir de ahora tu compañero de trabajo será Lyon. Ya no trabajaras más con Loki. Me di cuenta que eso es suficiente castigo para ti.

¡Que! No, mátame si quieres. Sabes que siempre terminamos peleando y discutiendo, además el es un inútil bueno para nada. – Proteste.

¡De quien hablas! – Exclamo Lyon, que me había escuchado desde la puerta. – Yo también me rehusó a trabajar con él, Ul. Además el no está a mi altura, ni siquiera me llega a los talones.

Qué tanto, presumes. Solo porque tus esculturas sean más grandes que las mías, te crees superior. – Exclame furioso.

No me creo superior a ti, Gray. En realidad lo soy. - Dijo el burlándose. – No importa lo que hagas siempre serás inferior a mí.

Maldito, ya veras... –Estábamos a punto de iniciar una pelea, cuando Ul intervino.

Ya basta, no quiero que destrocen todo de nuevo. No me importa lo que piensen, ya está decidido. – Dijo Ul enojada.

Pero... – Dijimos a unísono.

Harán lo que dije, entendieron. – Exclamo Ul, con una mirada tenebrosa.

Si... - Dijimos ambos muertos de miedo. Y continuamos con nuestra jornada.

Ul era como nuestra madre adoptiva, nosotros éramos huérfanos, ella nos encontró y nos crio como si fuéramos sus propios hijos. Lyon y yo fuimos a la escuela juntos, siempre andábamos peleando, después cuando terminamos la secundaria decidimos ayudar a Ul en el taller.

Ella realiza esculturas de hielo, para fiestas, bodas y otros eventos. Todo lo que sabemos lo aprendimos de ella. Las esculturas son difíciles de hacer y muy pocas personas las compraban, pero para nosotros eso no era un problema. Y ganamos lo suficiente como para vivir.

En nuestro taller trabajan Lyon, Juvia, Loki y yo. Aunque a veces pelee con Lyon, todos somos grandes amigos.

POV Lucy

No lo puedo creer que vergüenza, como pude chocar así, no puedo ser tan despistada. Ese chico que me ayudo ahora de estar burlándose de mí. Ah... que me trague la tierra, en fin ya no importa. Me habían dicho que por este vecindario hay una casa que se alquila. Ya pase por varios lugares pero no podía pagar el alquiler de ninguna, espero que esta vez me alcance, solamente traigo conmigo alrededor de 50.000 jewel. Desearía haber traído un poco más, pase de ser rica a una pobre desdichada... qué ironía.

Bien creo que es aquí, tu puedes Lucy, esta vez lo lograras – Me dije a mi misma, para darme ánimos. – Hola, estoy buscando a la casera.

Sí, soy yo. – Dijo una anciana, de baja estatura.

Buenos días, me llamo Lucy, acabo de mudarme y estoy buscando un lugar donde vivir.

Qué bien, bienvenida a Magnolia. Tengo la habitación del piso de arriba a 50.000 Jewel por mes. – Quieres subir a verla.

Está bien – Dije un poco dudosa. No importaba cómo era, al menos podía pagarlo, aunque me quedaría casi sin nada. Lo mejor sería que encuentre un trabajo enseguida o moriría de hambre. Seguí a la anciana por las escaleras. La habitación era bellísima, era espaciosa, tenía un baño y un pequeño comedor no podía quejarme.

Viviré aquí – exclame, llena de alegría. – Este lugar es genial.

Qué bueno que te guste. La renta se paga el día 16 de cada mes, puede ser antes pero no después. Espero que tu estancia se de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias. Aquí tiene son 50.000. – Le page a la casera y luego me di un relajante baño, comí un poco, desempaque y acomode mi ropa y otras cosas.

Estaba tan cansada de viaje y todo lo demás así que me fui a dormir. Decide que preocuparía del trabajo y todo lo demás mañana, por ahora solo quería descansar y olvidarme de mis problemas.

…


End file.
